


Understanding

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, New York City, Romance, Sexual Content, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn’t quite understand what Blaine gets out of some aspects of their relationship, but then he realizes that he doesn’t necessarily need to understand. He just needs to take care of the man he loves.</p><p>Written as part of my more realistic D/s relationship story line, and inspired by an anon question I got asking me what I think subs get out of being dominated. Since I’m not a sub, I can’t give a definitive answer to that question, which became the point behind this one-shot.</p><p>Taking a Journey Together D/s series</p><p>Sudden<br/>Safeword<br/>Hold You<br/>Seeing Red<br/>Spanking<br/>Speaking Up<br/>Self-flagellation<br/>Reset<br/>Seduction<br/>Barriers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Kurt is a dominant man.

He’s always been a dominant man, that one thing he knows for sure.

Even when he was younger, questioning himself, and his place in the world.

Even when he was being tossed into dumpsters and shoved into lockers, he knew, that even though his physical strength – for the moment – was lacking, being dominant was something that existed deep inside him.

At that time, it developed in the form of defiance, determination, ambition, until his outsides caught up with his insides.

Being a Dom isn’t something he does – it’s not a mask he wears or a game he plays. It’s who he is at his core.

Kurt’s never been a sub, has never once had the thought. He’s never been curious enough to switch. He doesn’t have it in him. So it’s not something he completely understands.

His relationship with his sub, Blaine, is the realest, truest thing he’s ever known, but there are some things that baffle him.

There are a number of things he does for Blaine that Kurt understands completely.

He gets that Blaine lacks focus. He becomes overwhelmed easily, and he needs help organizing his appointments, his assignments, and his schedules. He relies on systems that Kurt was instrumental in putting into place for him. His closet, for example, with his clothes sorted, starting from left to right – winter coats and jackets, sweatshirts, then sweaters, polo shirts, button downs (long sleeve, then short), t-shirts that are silk screened (since those need to be hung), pants, shorts, and on the ends, his suits, bagged to keep them from wrinkling. Go a step further, and his clothes are arranged by color and pattern, which makes it easier for Blaine to find what he needs at a quick glance.

It’s also essential since, they discovered, visual clutter adds to Blaine’s stress.

Kurt knows that Blaine has issues with anxiety, so taking control away from him – everything from making certain decisions for him (choosing his meals, deciding when he eats, telling him what to wear), to tying him up and spanking him to help with his concentration, these things make sense.

But other things puzzle Kurt.

Blaine’s fetish with regard to electricity is one of those. Being stimulated to the point that he loses control on his bodily functions is another. Forced humiliation is something Kurt could never stomach, but there are times when Blaine thrives on it. When Kurt straddles Blaine’s chest and cums on his face, something that Blaine positively begs for, Kurt knows he’s marking Blaine, making it clear who owns him, staking his claim in the form of sight and scent for Blaine to savor, and Kurt loves it, loves seeing his sweet and bashful sub covered in his cum, but Kurt’s not entirely sure what Blaine gets from it. He knows that Blaine likes to be marked, but why that way?

When Kurt thinks about having those things done to him, he gets angry. He feels physically repulsed. He knows he’d fight. He knows he’d claw tooth and nail to be free. So watching Blaine drop to his knees so easily in front of him doesn’t just fill Kurt with satisfaction, but with awe.

Kurt doesn’t necessarily need to understand why Blaine needs it, or what he gets out of it. He just needs to make sure that Blaine feels safe, and cared for.

And loved.

And every night, when Blaine rests his head on his Dom’s chest and says, “Thank you, Sir, for taking care of me today,” Kurt knows he’s succeeded.


End file.
